Just One Of Those Days
by horseluver657
Summary: In which Hiccup had a hard day, but Toothless can always make it better set during their bonding period in the movie


**Just One of Those Days**

Hiccup groaned slightly as he ran a lazy hand through his brown locks and hobbled to the hole that lead to his favorite place to hang out after dragon training. It was one of those days where it seemed everything went wrong. The weak boy ended up falling down the stairs of his home in his rush to get out the door, and during dragon training his arm caught a wisp of fire from an upset dragon, causing it to burn slightly, and then on his way here he ended up stumbling _again_ and slamming multiple limbs against rocks and branches.

He was sore, very sore. Luckily he wasn't bleeding, but the arm that was burned was hurting and he was bruised pretty badly, but he forced himself to go to his place, because that was where he could relax. The boy held a large fish in his slightly shaky hand, having managed to hold on to it during his fall and carefully made his way down the rocky side of the trench. He had to admit though, it was a beautiful day. The lake in the middle of the large trench was glimmering happily, and the sun was hitting everything just right, making it glow slightly and birds and other creatures were wondering around contently, basking in the just right temperature and the slight breeze that was drifting through.

Hiccup sighed gratefully when he reached the bottom and looked around. "Huh…I wonder where Too-OOF!" Hiccup cried out suddenly as he was tackled from behind and he landed roughly on the ground. He groaned and turned around to meet the eager green eyes of his tackling companion. "Oh… there you are Toothless…"

Toothless, a medium sized black dragon made a happy rumbling sound in the back of his throat and got off the sore boy and sat excitedly, looking at Hiccup expectantly. Hiccup sighed and sat up; handing the fish over to the Night Fury, chuckling with affection as the dragon expertly plucked the fish out of his hand and ate it happily.

The brown haired boy stood up and meandered over to the edge of the water and took off his shoes, placing his feet daintily into the water. He sighed and relaxed, closing his eyes as the water gently caressed his feet, calming him after his rough day. Toothless, after finishing his beloved fish, trotted silently behind the boy and, with a mischievous narrowing of his large eyes, shoved the boy with his snout right into the water.

Hiccup cried out in surprise and sputtered as he brought himself to the top of the water and glared at the dragon. The black dragon let out a rumbling that sounded like laughter and sat at the edge innocently. Hiccup rolled his green eyes and swam over to the edge of the water. "Haha, very funny Toothless." The dragon narrowed his eyes with humor and gently plucked the human out of the water with his mouth and placed him back into his original position.

Hiccup chuckled slightly and stood up, shaking his head to rid the water, causing Toothless to whine when the water hit him, and tried to wring out his shirt. Decided it was safer away from water, he meandered over to a grassy area and laid out spread eagle and sighed, letting the sun slowly dry him. Toothless followed him and nudged at his face, his eyes asking a silent question. Hiccup sighed and gently scratched the underside of Toothless' chin, the dragon immediately falling to the ground in happiness, his head parallel to Hiccup's. "Yeah…I'm alright Toothless. Just had a rough day 's all." Hiccup smiled. "The water actually helped my arm though." He sat up and pulled up his sleeve to show Toothless the angry red spot on his arm. "See? I got burned."

Toothless looked at the arm curiously and gently lifted his head to sniff it, before tapping his nose against the red spot. Hiccup hissed at the contact and Toothless backed off a little, but made a little pitying sound in the back of his throat. Hiccup gave him a half smile. "Thanks buddy." Toothless looked at him for a second, before doing his messy interpretation of a smile. Hiccup chuckled and carefully scooted over so he was against Toothless' side. Toothless easily moved his wings to give him more room and sighed as well.

"I don't really feel like messing with your flying today, how about you?" Hiccup sighed, leaning more fully on his companion and placed his arms behind his head to give him more of a pillow. Toothless made a groaning sound and laid his head on the ground, watching Hiccup with his big puppy like eyes. Hiccup grinned at him and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I agree."

Toothless rumbled contently and Hiccup felt warmth seeping through the dragon's strong skin, comforting his bruises and slowly lulling him to sleep. A black tail curled around and rested in his lap and slightly pulled him closer and the Night Fury's wing came around and gently covered him slightly, like a blanket. Then Hiccup felt Toothless take deep breaths, a sign that the dragon was asleep and Hiccup enjoyed the rhythm, for it was comforting and reminded him of when he was young and he would sleep with his mother when he was scared of the dragon attacks, and her calm breathing would rock him to sleep.

'Well,' Hiccup thought as his eyes drifted close and he began to go to sleep, 'So what if it was a bad day, at least the ending was good.' And with that, he fell into a needed nap, feeling safe with his dragon there, and instead of dreams of killing dragons, he dreamt himself soaring through the sky with his black friend and touching the moon and collected stars and basking in the sun's warmth.


End file.
